


The Perfect Pick

by spaceacefrehley



Series: It All Started with a Kiss [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: Paul knows he's found the right lead guitarist for the band. He knows his pick will be perfect for them. And perfect for him.





	The Perfect Pick

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first KISS fanfic. I haven't wrote anything like this in 7 years and I greatly appreciate any feedback you guys have to offer so I might be able to write better!

Today was the day. The day the trio held auditions for their lead guitarist. January 3rd, 1973. Paul was more than ready to find someone for their band. He knew they would find that person TODAY. Felt it in his entire body. Gene on the other hand informed Paul that he was too eager and that it would take time. Time that Paul didn’t want. Peter honestly didn’t care who they let in. He was ready to play, dammit.

A few guitarists had come and gone that morning. None of them had the flash that the boys wanted. They had specifically informed their applicants they wanted a guitarist that fit their image. Some of the applicants lied about their appearance and would show up looking nothing like the way they did. Not cool.

“Who’s next?” Paul sighed. He knew they had only gone through half the list and none of the applicants were impressing him one bit.

“Bob. Bob Kulick.” Gene stated. Bob. That was very bland. Perhaps he didn’t play as bland as his name. Maybe, just maybe, this guy would thrill Paul and his fellow bandmates. He kept telling himself that today was THE day they were going to find someone. Even though no one was successful in filling their spot. He sighed again at Gene’s response. The door opened to the upstairs room. Peter was the first to introduce himself, then Paul, and finally Gene. Bob plugged up his guitar and started to play.

In the middle of his performance for the trio a loud thud was heard from behind. The door had been slung wide open. An extremely tall, thin guy busted in with his amp at his side and guitar by the other. Everyone jumped. Who did this guy think he was? Paul twisted sharply to see what in the hell interrupted their current applicant’s performance. He knew that they weren’t expecting the next person to come until another 30 minutes or so. Gene scuffed.

“Can we help you, sir? Are you lost?” Gene judged the young man’s appearance. He looked like a random bum off the streets that just so happened to stumble in to their location. The skinny excuse for a man was wearing a black t shirt, light colored jeans, and a red sneaker on one foot while the other was nestled into an orange sneaker.

“Not lost. Just ready to perform for you guys.” The Bronx accent flowed from his lips. Gene could tell he had a hint of nervousness about him, but also an “I don’t care” attitude. What could he possibly offer?

The young gent stepped over to where Bob was and plugged in his guitar. Bob stood there, shocked. The look on his face screamed confusion and anger. He couldn’t believe some guy just stopped him during his performance. Gene reassured him that it was okay and that they would stay in touch and before Bob could leave the stranger in the room began to play. Paul was a bit angered that this guy had the nerve to stop someone else in their tracks and take over, but at the same time he thought it was hot. Hot that this guy didn’t know any of them and asserted dominance like that. He just couldn’t believe it. Peter on the other hand began to clap at the sound of the stranger’ playing.

As he played the guitar the bandmates all looked impressed. They couldn’t believe this spaced out fellow could play as magical as he could. Simply amazing. Paul loved the noise coming from the amp. He loved watching the young man’s hands at work more than he did the sound. He was mesmerized. Without even realizing it he had his mouth wide open, gaping at the sight of this guy playing the guitar so sweetly. He didn’t even notice that his current bandmates were taking notes like he should have been. When the stranger threw his strumming arm down, completing the song, he slowly lifted his head up to look straight at the wide eyed lead singer. Paul’s heart stopped. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was this random guy staring into his dark brown eyes? No, no surely, he was just looking in that general direction.

Paul was awakened from his trance at the sound of Peter clapping and yelling. Gene even clapped ever so slightly. He was very tough on the applicants and didn’t want them to think that they were the greatest guitar players on Earth. Not this early on. Paul was the last to clap. He joined in towards the end hoping his bandmates didn’t notice his distraction.

“Man! You’re great! Who the hell are you?” Peter shouted over his own clapping which began to fade at the end of his question. “Paul Frehley. But everyone calls me Ace. I-I spoke to Paul a few days ago.” HIS NAME WAS PAUL TOO?! When he had called Paul he told him his name was Ace so Paul didn’t think much of it. This had to be their guy. Paul knew deep down in his gut that this was the guy. Their lead guitarist. He realized no one else was speaking. Swallowing deeply, he finally managed some words. “Nice to meet you finally, Ace.”

Before he was able to embarrass himself, Gene chimed in. “Ace. You have a lot of balls coming in here like that. Interrupting another man’s playing. Who the hell do you think you are? That was extremely rude, but I’ll be the first to admit that was some great playing you did there.”

“Th-thanks. Sorry for being so rude. On my planet, we do whatever we want, and no one cares. Forgot where I was for a moment.” Ace cackled. He was beginning to come out of his shell. The other three were puzzled at how loud someone could be just when laughing. Paul didn’t even remember the “on my planet” statement after hearing Ace’s laugh. He was blushing from what he thought was the beautiful sound in the world. The room felt as if it were just him and this skinny, cackling babe.

“Your planet? You mean, you’re not from here?” Peter was convinced. The shocked look on his face said it all. Of course, being a little wasted probably didn’t help matters either.

“I’m from a little planet called Jendal. Things are way different there than here on Earth. Perhaps I could take you there sometime! HahahaahahHAHah!” Ace bent over in laughter. He had a little alcohol before attending this audition. He told himself he needed it due to his growing anxiety over the situation, but to be honest he really just wanted a beer

“Hmm, sounds nice.” Paul blushed a little while speaking to Ace. He knew he needed to say something considering he had been staring at the guitarist while biting his bottom lip. He felt his heart race and his stomach quiver at his words. He caught Ace’s attention and a soft smile ran across his face, “It’s very nice. I’ll take you there, too, if you want, Paulie.” Paulie. Those two extra letters at the end of his name sent him through the roof. Perhaps it was due to the face it came from or the sweet voice of the guitarist. His blush deepened and yes, Ace noticed.

Gene took a glance at Paul with disgust, “Anyways..” He paused before turning his head back at the man from another world. “You were great. Do you want to play one of our songs with us so we can see how great you really are?” Ace nodded in content. The others got their equipment together since Ace had already been ready to go. Peter sat behind his drums while Gene pulled out his bass from the corner. Paul shuffled over to grab his guitar from the other side of Gene’s bass. As he made his way over he noticed a wide grin from their applicant. He turned his head a little so that Ace didn’t notice his growing smile.

“You’re a guitar player, too?! I guess me and you are going to be working closely together” Ace winked and Paul melted. Could he really be flirting with him already?! He had just met this guy and he was already calling him a cute name and winking at him. Perfect.

“Yeah I play rhythm, Gene plays bass, and Peter plays drums,” he pointed out to his bandmates while each nodded at Ace to assure him who they were. A proper introduction for the way this guy had plummeted into their space. Ace nodded and waved at the other two when they were mentioned. Paul handed him some notes on what they were working on. A song that would later be known as Deuce. They began to play. Ace fit in perfectly. He was even adding his own notes. Paul knew they found their lead guitarist. He knew it from the start and the way him and Ace played together was proof. It was magical. Paul had never felt so certain about anything before in his life.

The song had ended and the guys were slightly out of breath. Damn they needed to start getting into shape. Paul could feel his extra pounds keeping him down during their performance. He knew he would need to diet soon if he was going to make it big.

“Perfect,” Gene huffed as he sat his bass down. “We’ll be in touch.”

NO! Just be in touch?! Gene, no! How could he tell Ace that after how perfect the session was?! Paul’s mind went hazy. He was going to start panicking if he didn’t say something. “Y-you have my number, right?” he squeaked out.

Ace just nodded and began to gather his guitar and amp. Gene and Peter went downstairs to get something to drink. Paul headed towards the back wall to lay his guitar against when he felt it. Something he couldn’t imagine would happen in a million years. A hand grabbing his ass. Sure he’d had past girlfriends who would goof around with him and grab his butt, but there was no girl around. At least that he knew of. He knew who it had to be. The moment passed so quickly. He couldn’t even gather the scenario before he turned around and Ace was heading out, WINKING at him. Did he REALLY just grab his ass?! Paul froze has the guitarist left the room. His heart could practically jump out of his chest. He couldn’t breathe. How could he possibly go on after this? His face was unbelievably red.

“Paul, are you okay?!” Gene ran over to him with a water in each hand for him and the lead singer. Paul just stood there, frozen. Unable to speak. His thoughts running wild while the bassist dropped the water bottles onto the ground and grabbed his shoulders. Paul shook his head, his curls flying onto Gene’s face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I just, uh, was thinking. That’s all”

“You scared us, man!” Peter took a drink from the Coke bottle he’d been opening the whole time.

“What’s on your mind, Stanley?” Gene settled down and picked the waters back up, handing one to Paul.

“Just thinking about how good he was and how we have MANY more applicants to audition,” Paul lied as he unscrewed the cap to his drink. He sure as hell didn’t want his bandmates to know he just had his ass grabbed by their latest applicant. He took a nice long drink hoping it would bring him back to reality.

Gene nodded and sat his water down next to his chair. “Honestly, he was great and all, but I don’t think he’s what we’re needing. I mean, he flat out told us he’s from another plant. What kind of person says something like that?”

Peter shrugged, “Maybe he is, Gene. Don’t be too quick to judge. He was the greatest we’ve seen so far. You can’t deny that,” words slurred.

Gene sighed at the slurred words. Of course Peter thought Ace was great. He was drunk off his ass today. Already.

“As stated before, he is great, BUT we still have other, sane, people to audition.”

Peter cocked his head to the side in agreement but felt defeated in a way. Paul just sat there and watched them bicker. He acted as if he listened to them, but he couldn’t focus on them right now. He was mesmerized by Ace. He felt the imprint of Ace’s hand on his bottom, throbbing, as he stared at his bandmates. Could he really be falling for a guy? A guy who could potentially be in the band he wanted to pour his whole life into? Paul never considered himself feeling this way for a guy. Especially a lanky guy who couldn’t be bothered by the world. But here he was daydreaming of what life would be like with Ace in it.

The next applicant came and auditioned, the next came and so on. It was getting late and the trio were to split up and go to their homes for the night. Paul didn’t want to leave. He hated going back to his parent’s house every day to see his mom frantically trying to keep peace with his sister’s baby. Hated the fact he knew he would have to go work at the deli early in the morning. All he wanted to do was talk to Ace again, see Ace again, feel Ace again. He thought about staying with Gene for the night, but he really didn’t want to deal with Gene’s disgusting room. The three parted ways after their last audition flopped.

Paul opened the door to his house and closed it quietly hoping to not wake his little niece. “Stanley, that you?” he heard his mother’s distinctive voice faintly from the kitchen. To not yell, he walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table. “Hey, mom”

“How are the auditions?” she asked so sweetly. He couldn’t possibly tell her about the incident between him and another applicant. He shrugged, “’s alright. Didn’t really find anyone again today. Maybe another day.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Her tone changed quickly. His parents didn’t exactly approve of his current life decisions. They wanted him to go to college and have a successful career. He wasn’t necessarily happy with how they felt about his decision to join a band, but it wasn’t going to stop him from doing so.

“Oh, by the way, a young gentleman of the name Ace called for you. He said he was needing to talk to you about auditions. I took his number down for you. Just keep it down in here. Your niece is trying to sleep,” she half smiled as she left the kitchen to run off to bed.

ACE CALLED?! Paul felt a burning sensation in his chest. He couldn’t believe Ace called him. Could this be real? He ran to the table to find a note with Ace’s phone number scribbled. He picked up the phone on the wall and dialed the number with shaky fingers already beginning to sweat. It rang. He panicked. What would he say?! “Hey! Thanks for grabbing my ass earlier…” he thought. No, God, no. Before he could figure anything else how he heard someone answer the phone.

“Frehley residence,” it was Ace’s sweet voice on the other end. Paul froze. He couldn’t manage to say a single word. Not only was he nervous, but he couldn’t get that sweet sound of Ace’s voice out of his head.

“Hello?! Anybody home?!”

Paul faintly cleared his throat. “Paul, um Ace. Sorry. It’s Paul. Paul Stanley. Just, uh, calling you back.” Great. That went great.

“Oh, Paulie!” his voiced soared. “I was afraid you weren’t going to call me back!”

Paul bit his lip as it quivered. The sound of that Bronx accent flew through his body. “Uh, yeah, sorry. I was, uh, at the auditions still.” Damn he really needed to calm down and stop stuttering.

“’S cool. Glad to hear your voice.” Ace was definitely smiling on the other end. Paul could hear it through his voice, which ended up making Paul smile and feel a bit more confident.

“How did you get my number, Ace?” Paul giggled as he twirled the phone cord between his fingers. He was more calm and relaxed now after hearing Ace’s excitement.

“Uh, I called you the other day! Ya’know, for the auditon. HAHAHAHHhahahhahaaHA!” Ace cackled. Paul could barely hear it as it got strong and faint with Ace throwing his head back away from the phone. “Perhaps me grabbing your ass blew your memory!”

Paul’s confidence vanished. He no longer was able to talk to his crush. Ace had admitted to grabbing his butt and he couldn’t deal with the fact that it actually came out of his mouth.

“Aw, c’mon Paulie. It was a joke.” The cackling fading. “I just wanted to make sure you knew I goosed ya, but your silence assures me you did.”

A deep blush filled Paul’s cheeks. He had to change the subject. “Ace, you were great today. I don’t care what Gene says. You were amazing. You blew my mind.” He played his last words just right. He was beginning to feel somewhat flirty.

“Mmm, maybe I’ll get to blow something else of yours once I’m in the band, Paulie.” Ace’s voice began to mellow down and sound romantic. He was still tipsy from a congratulatory beer he got himself for his audition. He felt he deserved it after rocking his ass off in front of the guys.

What Paul didn’t know was that Ace had called him earlier to hear his voice while he jacked off in his drunken state. Since Paul missed the call, Ace just pictured Paul’s body in front of him. The curls, plump lips, hairy chest, and scrumptious booty. Now that Paul was actually on the phone with him he positioned himself on the floor up against the wall where his family’s landline was. Pants down and cock out nestled between his fingers.

Ace’s response was exactly what Paul wanted to hear, yet he acted like a shy school girl who had no idea Ace was going to respond that way. “Ace!” His cheeks were flushed. He leaned on the wall by the phone and giggled. “How dare you say that to me. I guess I’ll just have to convince the guys not to let you in then if that’s what you’re after.” His giggles continued. So sweet and innocent sounding. He lost all of the thoughts he had earlier about falling for a guy. This is exactly what he wanted. What he needed.

“Paulie…” Ace spoke softly. The sweet sounds of Paul’s giggles made his cock throb. The moment he first heard Paul talk was nothing like this. Paul was so professional. Now, now he was a giggling mess taunting him over the phone. He grinned at the imagine in his mind of Paul giggling in the floor. “I mean it. Don’t be such a tease. You know you want me.”

Paul blinked. He listened deeply to the last words that came from Ace’s mouth. He thought about how much he did want Ace. He barely knew him. Barely met him. Barely seen him and he already wanted to curl up next to him in the floor he was positioned in. Something about the look in Ace’s eyes during his audition screamed to Paul that he was the most beautiful human in the world. Butterflies flew in his stomach. He knew he was taking to long to answer Ace back. He could hear Ace’s breaths on the other end of the phone. He honestly couldn’t bother to speak. He just wanted to listen to Ace breathing.

On the other end Ace had already began to stroke his cock. The breathing Paul had been hearing was Ace’s labored breathing from jerking off. “Paulie…say it. Say you want me”

“I..” he took a minute, “I-I want you Ace..” the words escaped his lips before he could realize it. The very thought of saying it shot a spark straight to his cock. He began to feel his jeans rubbing against him, uncomfortably. He unzipped his pants and began to pull them down slightly. Shit, if his family caught him he’d never hear the end of it. He might even get kicked out. And lord knows he did NOT have the money to get a place of his own. So he left his pants slightly below his cock. He placed his free hand on the tip of his throbbing member and began to swirl his finger around. “God, I want you. Need you.”

Ace couldn’t help but to grin. He could hear Paul’s pants unzip and that electrocuted his mood. He was now grasping on to his own cock harder, jerking faster. “Fuck, Pa-Paulie. How bad? How bad you need me?”

“Mmm, bad. Badly, Ace.” His breathing labored as well. He was now deep into masturbating at the thought of Ace grabbing his ass earlier at the audition. Plus the heavy breathing coming from Ace turned him on even more. He felt throbs run through his entire body. Oh how enjoyed them. He was certain he needed Ace. He was perfect for him. “Ah, fuck. Ace.” His hand was out of control. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. “I want you..now!”

Ace’s strokes were intense. His grip on the phone was weak while his grip on his cock was strong. He couldn’t talk. He was beyond speechless. “Fuck, Paulie. I need you, too. I need to feel your tight ass in my hand again,” he finally managed. The hand that grabbed Paul’s ass was stroking his cock. The thought brought Ace’s back to an arch. Pulse racing, he began to mumble into the speaker. Paul couldn’t quite make out what was coming out the guitarist’s mouth, but he was enjoying it.

Either it was the thought of the touch or the whispering of sweet nothings that sent a tingling sensation so deep in Paul’s body that made him climax. Shots of white ribbon strung out all over his hand and abdomen as he let out a deep moan. His breathing began to slow down to a normal pace. As he panted he could hear Ace let out a soft groan through his deep breaths. He knew exactly what was going on the other end of the phone. He smiled at the thought of Ace getting off to him. What a perfect way to start a relationship with the guitarist.

“Th-thanks, Pa-Paulie.” Ace huffed. CLICK.

Wait, WHAAT? Had Ace seriously hung up on him right after all of that?! NO way. Paul glanced at the phone while it basically screamed the disconnected tone in his ear. He was more than upset. He was sure that Ace was the one! He barely knew him and gathered all these feelings for him only to be hung up on! He thought it surely was a mistake. He stood up quickly and placed the phone back on the hook. Ace was going to call back, he told himself. He just knew it. It was soon after he cleaned up and zipped his pants that he realized Ace meant to hang up on him. Paul was hurt. He knew he was very emotional when it came to relationships, but this wasn’t even a relationship. He barely knew Ace!

Running his hands through his now sweaty, black curls he decided it was time for bed. He did have to be up early anyways.

Weeks had gone by. Paul was working extra at the deli and driving drunks around at night in his taxi. He was constantly exhausted between that and STILL looking for a lead guitarist. He was beginning to think that they would never find one and that his dreams would be crushed. Gene avoided Paul’s constant pleas to contact Ace up and have him join them. Turned him down every chance. Peter was constantly drunk or high and couldn’t even concentrate long enough to help them pick. Paul eventually gave up on commentary. Why even bother? The guys knew who he wanted, but they didn’t even care. He was honestly beyond frustrated. His opinion should have mattered more since he would be the other guitarist working with their lead!

He hadn’t even heard from Ace. Not since that night anyways. He was starting to get over the skinny guitarist who he had thought stolen his heart and would never return it. He was too shy to let anyone in anyways, he constantly repeated to himself. It was in the heat of the moment and that’s what it will forever be. To him, Ace didn’t even exist anymore. Although at the same time he did… Even through all of the constant denial Paul could admit to himself that Ace was all he thought about.

“Paul? You get that? Gene shook Paul’s shoulder, awakening from his trance.

He moved his head to face the bassist, “Huh?”

“Me and Peter are going to go to this party. There’s supposedly going to be an amazing guitarist there that we want to look at. You in?”

Paul shrugged. He didn’t care anymore what they thought, but why the hell not? “Sure. Yeah, I’ll go. When we going?”

“Now, Paulie! Let’s go see this guy kick ass!” Peter almost screamed to the top of his lungs. Good ole drug high getting to him.

Paul gathered his things and followed his bandmates out of the building and into a cab that took them to the party’s location. Lots of girls were making their way into the building. Paul bit his bottom lip. He knew of a perfect way to get Ace off his mind. Without a second thought he jumped out of the cab and shuffled to the door. Gene shook his head. “Worse than me,” he told Peter who was still clearly out of it.

After meeting a busty blonde Paul was feeling confident about himself again. While in such good spirits he decided drinking wouldn’t hurt either. He was always more comfortable when he had a drink or two in him. He sat at the bar area and pulled a stool up for the girl. Gene went straight to the chairs in the middle of the room, holding Peter’s hand to guide him through the crowd. Paul turned around and faced the bartender. He ordered a beer for himself and a cosmopolitan for his new date. He knew that if he showed off a little for her that he might be able to take her home tonight.

A few sips in and he was already feeling a confident sensation wipe him over. A man walked onto the stage to introduce the next group of people who were to play. Paul wasn’t interested in seeing a group perform, so he decided to talk to the hottie next to him. Sending her bedroom eyes while he kissed her hand. Yeah, he was definitely over Ace now. He was positive he would be loving this girl by the end of the night. The band on the stage played a few songs. Not anything worth Paul’s interest at the moment. He could see Gene and Peter out of the corner of his eye. They seemed to be enjoying the show. Clapping even. Paul decided to order another beer since he downed his in a matter of minutes.

As the band played their final song, Paul downed not one or two beers but FOUR. He was swimming. He had forgotten all about the talent they were supposed to be spotting that night. All he could think about was the soft touch of the woman’s thigh that was sitting to his left. Nibbling on her ear while rubbing her thigh made him want to leave. As soon as he was about to head out of the door with his new love interest he heard the man walk up on stage again to announce the next act. The name made his heart practically fall to his toes. He turned to face the man. Mouth wide open. He froze. Could this have really been the talent Gene and Peter were talking about? NO. No, it couldn’t be.

“Alright everyone, Ace Frehley!” The man opened his arms up as he left the stage. Ace popped up carrying his guitar with him. That cocky smile planted on his face as he made his way to the center. Paul’s heart raced. His full attention now on the guitarist who stole his heart. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought he was too drunk and this was a mirage.

Ace began performing and Paul stared. The way Ace moved his fingers made Paul quiver. He bit his bottom lip, tight. His date beside him tried her hardest to get his attention. Even going as far as rubbing her hand on his crotch. Nothing. Nothing could take his attention away from the beauty on the stage. With a huff and puff the blonde left. Paul couldn’t care less. Without realizing, he made his way to the crowd. Before he knew it he was in front row. Eyes beaming as Ace played. His cheeks rosy with lust and alcohol. He couldn’t tell which was taking over.

Ace looked up as the crowd applauded him. That cocky smile returned. He glanced down before playing another song. He eyes met Paul’s. He was taken back for a minute. Had Paul showed up just to see him play? He fumbled for a minute trying to get his grip back to play his next song. He hadn’t forgotten about that night they shared weeks ago. The sweet sound of Paulie’s voice over the phone. He couldn’t think about this now. He knew he had to play. A soft blush ran across his cheeks as he strummed his guitar once more, starting a new song.

Meanwhile in front row Paul was ecstatic. He noticed Ace’s glance at him before he began playing. That single glance almost made him jump out of his skin. He knew the blush on Ace’s face was due to him as well. Why else would he blush? Was their someone else in the crowd he’d gained interest for? No, no it had to be him. The increasing thought of Ace’s fingers moving in that motion on his guitar made his cock twitch. Suddenly his jeans were too tight again. He shuffled his crotch around, so it wasn’t noticeable that he was getting a hard on from the performer. He may have been drunk, but he still had some dignity. After all he was a little shy.

He continued to watch Ace play. Ace was getting flustered at the thought of Paul watching. Then again the six pack beer he drank ahead of time wasn’t helping either… He felt himself missing notes and strumming the wrong chords. Shit. Can’t screw up in front of Paulie. He stopped thinking of the handsome, wide eyed singer and focused on his playing. He knew he needed to impress him after he sort of blew him off the last few weeks. One accidental glance to the crowd made his knees weak. He caught Paul staring up at him with his gorgeous lips parted ever so slightly. Ace could only imagine what they tasted like. If they were sweet or salty. Wet or dry. The very thought had him ending his song early. His heart nearly beating out of his chest, causing his strumming arm to fall. He nodded at the crowd and waved. A dozen people clapping and hollering as he looked down at Paulie one more time before he headed back.

Paul’s grin was a mile wide. He couldn’t contain himself any longer. His confidence had turned into uncontrollable urges. He had to see Ace. Had to see what those fingers could do to him. Before he could make a move to the back he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Gene. AND Peter.

“Well what did you think? He made the crowd go wild with only TWO songs.” Gene grinned. Which was a rare look considering how critical he was on people.

“He was amazing! You ready to bring him in?!” Paul yelled over the crowd. Perhaps with a little too much excitement.

Gene just laughed and nodded. “Let’s go get him.”

The three made their way to the back area since there wasn’t any security. Gene leading Peter and Paul following closely behind. He was severely nervous. Sure he was drunk, but all he thought about during Ace’s performance was how Ace would feel on his body. Now he was going to see the guitarist again.

They approached Ace as he was stumbling around trying to get his equipment together. Drunk and gushing over his crush. “Ace!”

Ace turned around to spot the three as they shuffled over. “Oh, uh, hey Geno! How’s it hanging?”

Gene let go of Peter’s hand and placed his own forward for Ace to shake. “You were great, Ace. I thought I’d come back here and congratulate you on your success tonight!”

Ace lost balance as he grabbed onto Gene’s hand with a lousy shake. “Thanks! HAHAhahahaH!” His cackling out of control.

“Listen, Ace..” Gene dropped his hand from the guitarist’s grip, ignoring the cackling and slurring of his words. “I was curious if you would accept my offer and join our band as our lead guitarist. I think you would fit perfectly.”

Ace was a little taken back. He glanced over at Paul who was a complete mess. Just standing there with heart eyes locked on Ace’s soft face. He smiled and nodded at the bassist. “Love to.”

Paul’s heart was practically pounding out of his chest. His stomach filled with butterflies. He couldn’t believe a word he was hearing. Ace was REALLY going to be their lead guitarist. After all that he convincing he made that this was never going to happen. After all that doubt he had about never seeing Ace again. It was all too much for him. He felt his cheeks burn. It was definitely the booze that set the blaze, but the fume of lust kept it going stronger. A small squeal escaped his lips and before he knew it all the guys were staring at him.

“Aw, Paulie! That excited, huh?!” Ace laughed at him. “I knew you wanted me as a partner!”

Paul’s blush deepened from embarrassment. He laughed it off instead of causing a bigger scene. Peter was also a little too excited. He jumped on Ace giving him a tight squeeze. All four of them laughed it off.

Gene broke up the laughter and cleared his throat. “So see you at tomorrows practice, Ace?”

Ace nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll just ask Paul the details since I still got his number. See ya, Gene!”

Paul formed a puzzled look on his face. Doubt starting to drown him. Ace still had his number, but didn’t call him back after that night? Was he not good enough?

Gene waved at Ace and Paul and took off with Peter. Gene was in control of getting Peter home safe and sound tonight.

As the bassist and drummer left Paul felt a hand grab his for attention. As he turned his head he noticed Ace had moved closer to him. “Hey, Paulie. Wanna help me get this crap home?” he pointed to his equipment. Paul motioned his head in way that said yes with a little hurt on the side. He was still wondering why Ace hadn’t called him during the last few weeks.

The two picked up the equipment on the ground and stumbled out of the building. Paul was the most sober of the two and happened to wave down a taxi for them. Ace opened the door for the lead singer. Paul covered his mouth and giggled. He slid as far as he could to the window, sitting Ace’s possessions in his lap. Instead of getting in like a normal person would, Ace slid all the way in right next to Paul. His thigh bracing itself against Paul’s. A faint moan found its way from Paul’s mouth at the touch. Ace gave the driver his address and looked over to find his drunken crush biting down hard on his lower lip. The corners of his mouth lifted slowly. Before another second could pass Paul found his lips forced against Ace’s. Ace had clasped Paul’s head with both hands. His eyes were closed as he shoved his tongue to the back of Paul’s mouth. Paul finally had a moment to register the action and closed his quickly. His hands moving to the sides of Ace’s head, under his hair. Their heart rates quickened as the two of them brushed their tongues against each other. Ace finally knew what Paul’s mouth tasted like. Sweet AND salty. With a touch of beer. Mmm. The taste he was hoping for.

Paul slid down in his seat as their lips met repeatedly. Hot, short pecks turning into aggressive smacking. Paul moaned louder than intended as Ace moved one of his hands down Paul’s neck and lower back. “Mhmm, Ace.” He sighed as he took a quick breath. Ace grinned and shoved his hand down Paul’s jeans, grasping his soft ass. Paul moaned into Ace’s mouth. His hands moved from Ace’s hair to his waist, pulling him onto his lap. “Oh, Paulie..” Ace moaned and began to grind his hips against his lover’s.

Paul could feel Ace’s erect cock rubbing into his. The sensation driving him wild. He lifted another hand up and yanked on the lead guitarist’s hair causing him to break from the kiss. Paul whined at the missing lips from his. Ace laughed. “Too hard, baby. Maybe don’t surprise me next time.”

Paul rolled his eyes and darted back to Ace’s soft, wet lips. To show him how unfunny he was, Paul bit down on Ace’s bottom lip. The guitarist jumped a little and shoved himself closer into the singer.

Ace began to twirl Paul’s curly locks as he kissed him passionately. Between the two of them he couldn’t tell whose tongue was whose.

Paul rubbed his crotch against Ace’s, “Ace, Ace” he crooned. “I want you so bad,” he continued. Whispering in Ace’s ear. Ace pulled back and grinned, stroking Paul’s check. “Want you too. Bad.” The lead guitarist slowly placed warm, sloppy kisses on the lead singer’s neck. Paul moaned louder, and louder.

“We’re here! Get out!” the driver yelled as they stopped in front of Ace’s place.

Nooooo, Paul thought. They were so close. If only they had a few more minutes. He whined as Ace moved off of him. Dropping his hands on his knees.

“Don’t worry, Paulie. You can come to,” Ace winked. If only he knew how much Paul melted at that.

Ace grabbed Paul’s hand and lead them to the front door of his place with his guitar tucked under his other arm. He fumbled around his pockets for a bit searching for the key. Paul grew impatient and whined. “C’mon, Aceee”

He couldn’t control himself any longer. He grabbed the lead guitarist from behind and planted delicate kisses on the back of his neck. Ace bit his bottom lip and looked up, stopping the search for his key. Paul’s tender kisses were not helping the situation. Starting his search again he finally found the key and unlocked the door.

The lights were off and there was no noise coming from the apartment. Ace hurried in with Paul still attached to his hip. Closing the door, Paul shoved Ace against the nearest wall and turned him around. He dove in and resumed pressing his full lips against Ace’s.

“Nuh, uh, uh,” Ace wagged his finger in Paul’s face. The lead singer frowned. “Come with me.” Ace grabbed Paul’s hand and left his gear in the living room. He took his love to his bedroom and gently closed the door to not wake up his ma. His bedroom light was also off and stayed that way. The lead guitarist flung his lover onto his bed. Even though the room was dark, Paul could feel all of the clothes that laid beneath him on the bed. He didn’t care. All he wanted was his love interest on top of him.

Paul reached his arms out, motioning for Ace to plop down on top of him. Ace sat at the end of his bed and pulled the reached out hands up, making Paul slam into him. Their chests were pressed tightly against each other. Each of them could feel the other’s strong heartbeat as they gently pressed their lips together. Paul’s outrageous curls surrounded Ace’s face as they made out. Ace managed to pull some of them back while slowly raising his hand under Paul’s shirt. The gentle touch had Paul moaning between each new kiss.

The lead guitarist pushed the singer back onto the bed and began nibbling on his left ear. The ache and pleasure sent vibrations down to Pauls’ cock. He felt it throbbing again. The same way it did as he watched the lead guitarist play earlier that night. He knew Ace could feel what he was doing to him. Knew that Ace was feeling the same way.

“Take me, Ace. Take me now,” Paul whispered into Ace’s ear. “I want you, bad. Need you, bad.”

“How bad, Paulie?” Ace panted out as he reached for Paul’s zipper. “How bad?” his hand stroking Paul’s now exposed cock.

The touch jolted Paul to arch his back, pressing himself tightly against Ace. He gasped loudly into Ace’s ear. “Bad!”

The lead guitarist began rubbing the tip of Paul’s cock between his thumb and index finger. Ace moved down and bit Paul’s neck and started sucking on the bruise. Rolling his tongue around to soothe the pain he just caused. “Louder! How bad?!” he muffled into the tender area.

Paul could feel himself begin to climax. Anymore movement from Ace’s hand would send him over the edge. He couldn’t resist the urge. “Very bad! Fuckin’ take me now, ACE!”

Ace placed his mouth on his lover’s and shoved his tongue to the back of his throat. His hand pumping harder, faster until he felt it. Felt Paul’s body jolt up and become tense. Felt his warm, sticky come flow onto his hand. Paul had seen stars and heard fireworks explode in his head. His body gently coming down after that hard climax. He didn’t even have time to process the thought of it before it came. Ace’s steamy kiss brought it on without warning.

Lifting off of his lover, Ace brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked each finger clean. Watching Paul’s eye light up.

“Wanna see what you taste like, Paulie?” the lead guitarist’s tongue was back in Paul’s mouth, swirling around his. Paul hummed as he twirled his tongue around Ace’s.

Ace backed up and leaned against his headboard. “My turn” he grinned.

Paul sat up and lifted Ace’s shirt up, biting every inch of torso he could find in that dark room. Ace groaned at each bite, placing his hand in Paul’s thick curls. The lead singer made his way down to Ace’s jeans. He placed his teeth on Ace’s zipper and bobbed down, unzipping him. “Oh fuck, Paulie.” Ace moaned at the sight. Paul grinned up at his amused lover and unbuttoned his jeans with his hands, yanking them down along with his boxers just below his cock.

Ace’s cock was the most gorgeous thing Paul had ever seen. He couldn’t believe it was there right in front of him. He had been waiting on this moment for weeks and it was finally here. He didn’t want to immediately give into Ace and suck him off as soon as possible. He wanted to cherish this moment.

Paul ran his tongue across the base to the tip of Ace’s cock. A shiver ran up the lead guitarist’s spine. As a faint moan came from above him, Paul bit his lip. Shit, this was too tempting. He needed to see Ace beg for it after all of those weeks with no phone call. “Ace, you want me?”

Ace whined as Paul licked him again. “Yes, Paulie. Want you. Want you bad.”

Hearing those words sent a sensation up to the lead singer’s head. He couldn’t tell if the alcohol was wearing off or if his orgasm caused him to feel light headed. Either way he was going to take his time. He placed Ace’s tip in his mouth and twirled his tongue around. He heard his sweet guitarist hum at the pleasure. He looked up to find his partner’s head drawn back and eyes closed. He was so relaxed.

Taking in Ace’s entire cock, Paul began to hollow his mouth and bob his head back and forth. He was able to push Ace all the way to the back of his throat.

“Aw, Paulie, fuck, you don’t have a gag reflex? That’s fuckin’ hot…” Ace’s grip tightened on Paul’s hair. The extra grip made Paul thrust Ace’s cock in faster. He grabbed Ace’s free hand and held it tight as he continued to suck. The grip of his hand was too much for Ace.

“G-gonna come..” Ace gritted his teeth as he came into Paul’s mouth. Paul swallowed every bit of his come. Releasing himself from Ace, he climbed up his body and kissed his lips gently.

He fixed Ace’s jeans and snuggled up beside him. Ace was now fast asleep, with a smile on his face. Paul knew it was because of him. Content, he laid his head on Ace’s chest and dozed off with him.

Ace was perfect. Perfect for the band. Perfect for him. He just knew it.


End file.
